trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avenger-class
The Avenger-class is a class of light frigates operated by Trident Foundries. It is the first ship class specially constructed for the Trident fleet's Generation 3 Initiative, but has been decommissioned. Description The Avenger-class is a co-operative work between all of Trident's different shipyards and subsidiaries, and has a remarkably smooth outer surface compared with the jaggedness of such older Trident ships as the PlazWorks-produced Brawler-class Frigate. The Avenger is darker and 'edgier' than most other Trident ships. Along with the dark exterior, extensive automation systems have negated the need for a large crew, allowing many more combat systems in spaces where there would otherwise need to be crew rooms and mess halls, allowing for a far more powerful yet smaller ship, equalling or surpassing the Brawler-class in almost all aspects. The Avenger is a ship designed for the sole purpose of ship-to-ship combat, and as such it comes equipped with powerful third-generation plasma cannons and twin Ion beam banks using technology from the Crusader-class. History 2317 As the Aesthetican Crisis threatened to boil over into armed conflict in early April, Plaz rallied the design teams of every major Trident shipyard and subsidiary together to help design a new, more powerful fleet to replace the aging Generation 2 ships that were widely used at the time. PlazWorks and Pegakitty Shipyards initially worked together on a somewhat less smooth frigate-sized hull that closely resembled a Generation 2 ship, but when Angel Works and Infinite FleetWorks took a more active interest in the project, they changed the hull to be a lot smoother, and darkened many aspects of the hull. Jake Lancia took charge of the system fitting of the complete hull; he insisted that the ship have extensive automation, to ensure it could have the maximum possible amount of combat systems. The other shipyards agreed, and Jake turned out the finished ship in a few more days time. Angel Works then developed a low-profile turret for use on the Avenger, which negated the need to use an unfitting Generation 2 turret. The finished class was officially put into service at the end of April. An empty, partially-recoloured hull of an Avenger was gifted to Vaygr Empire representative RedAlert_007 after he expressed some interest in the new ship. Unconfirmed rumors suggest that he has since made it into a personal ship called "Dominanominanominanix" In mid-April, Plaz and Lancia had completed design work on the similarly-styled Cerberus-class Light Destroyer. In early August, the engine units were replaced with more efficient ones; as a consequence of this, the new engines glow a subtle orange. In August and September, several ships of the class including the class prototype, [[TRV Adjudicator CV-2704|TRV Adjudicator]], and [[TRV Icarus CV-2705|TRV Icarus]], had entered service in the LvD Galaxies. The Avenger-[[TRV Devastator CV-2706|TRV Devastator]] team was responsible for dealing with Novminer criminal elements in late September, and defending Trinova ships as they secured Darkside-aligned facilities. The [[TRV Bretonia CV-2710|TRV Bretonia]] was used to attack a Darkside frigate that ventured too close to Trident's base. The [[TRV Defiant CV-2707|TRV Defiant]] was used by Thadius in both the Novminer attack and the subsequent Darkside frigate attack. Trident leadership dragged the surviving Avenger fleet to the neighbouring galaxy in the LvD cluster as the war heated up there. However, it was rapidly discovered that the current fleet was wholly unsuitable for military operations in the galaxy, so has been drydocked until further notice. The entire class, as well as all other classes of Generation 3 ships, have been decommissioned as they have been deemed wholly unsuitable for Trident's current objectives. Usage The Avenger-class has, in addition to it's primary role of assault, been used in the following roles: * Drone ship * Light defence Category:Ships Category:Frigates Category:Trident Industries Category:Inactive Ships